<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DaA-12 by Alima_Kle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939291">DaA-12</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alima_Kle/pseuds/Alima_Kle'>Alima_Kle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Digital Art, Illustrations, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alima_Kle/pseuds/Alima_Kle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Illustration to the Chapter 12 of amazing <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886154/chapters/60661516">Doves and Arrows</a></p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Medic/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DaA-12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Astronaut/gifts">Anonymous_Astronaut</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886154">Doves and Arrows</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Astronaut/pseuds/Anonymous_Astronaut">Anonymous_Astronaut</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Illustration to the Chapter 12 of amazing <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886154/chapters/60661516">Doves and Arrows</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>